Glasses Leaf's Mediocre Nuzlocke challange
by NaomiNori
Summary: Clara "Leaf" Rosario is starting her Pokemon Journey today! With her new starter, jerk rival, and evasive love interest, Leaf will travel across the region of Kanto to become the Pokemon Master.
1. Chapter 1

**NaomiNori here! I started up a Nuzlocke but I am incapable of drawing it because I do not have a tablet. So instead, I am going to type it all! Enjoy!**

**ALL THE POKEMON THINGS © Nintendo**

My name is Leaf. Yes, Leaf. My mother is not the most creative person in the world and decided to name me on the first thing in her memory, which just happened to be a leaf falling off of a tree.

Although I'm pretty sure its just a nickname. My aunt called me Clara the other day.

Don't ask me.

Today, I'm going to go get my first Pokemon and become, like, a Pokemon master or whatever.

I don't know. Red and Blue forced me into this.

After I place my green glasses on my face and take out some weird spray out of my PC, I walked downstairs and my aunt started to say something about girls always wanting to travel and TV. I promptly informed her that TV isn't always the truth and maybe some girls just want to stay at home. She then decide to ignore me and push me outside.

I love you too, Auntie.

I scanned the area and walking to the lab. The door was slightly ajar, so I peeked in.

All I saw was Blue standing there, impatiently tapping his foot. I rather not confront him though, because he's kind of a jerk.

No. He's REALLY a jerk.

When me, him and Red used to play together, he would always make me the butt monkey of sorts and make me do all sorts of things. I remember one game that we used to play called "Pokemon Trainer." I would always be the trainer's Pokemon, be it Red or Blue. Blue was always a huge jerk to me while being my trainer and I…

I really disliked that game.

I back away from the door and walk towards the town's exit. Sure, there was waist high tall grass in the way, but I didn't care. Now what did Oak say about tall grass? What did he say…?

"WAIT!"

Huh?

"It's unsafe!"

Oh yeah! That was it!

"Pokemon live in the tall grass! You need your own."

I turn around to see Oak, who roughly grabs my wrist and begins to drag me away. I almost screamed three times but Professor Oak really had this weird aura around him that made him seem very, very, very intimidating, so I decided not speaking was fine. He pushes the lab doors open and places me next to Blue, who, by the looks of it, was very annoyed at his grandfather.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" He whines.

"Blue?" Oak sounds legitimately surprised that his own grandson is standing in front of him. "Let me think…"

The boy flashes a scowl at me for no reason. I return the look.

"Oh yes. I told you to come." Oak turns to me. "Here, Leaf. There are three Pokemon. Choose one."

"What about me?" Blue asks, obviously annoyed.

"Be quiet Blue," Oak snaps. "Wait your turn."

I look at the three choices presented to me. I can have the plant dinosaur, the water tortoise or the fire salamander/lizard.

"I want this one," I say, taking the fire lizard's Pokeball. "Gimme this one."

"You want Charmander?" Oak seemed horrified. "Oh no, at least take something useful…"

"Are you belittling my Charmander?" I ask, releasing the fire salamander from its ball. "The Charmander that I will now give a totally awesome name to?"

I stare at it. It snorts fire at me and gives me a toothy smile. I smile back at it and make a fist out of my hand. The Charmander mimics the gesture perfectly and bumps fists with me.

"I will name you Charcoal," I decide, picking it up and carefully cradling it "Because you are a charred pyro salamander."

Charcoal seems to giggle at my absurd logic and lightly slaps my face.

This is my bro.

"Alright then I choose this one!" Blue says as he picks up the water type's ball. He releases it to reveal one of the cutest creatures I have lain eyes on.

_It waddles._

I squee internally for a few minutes before briskly turning around in an attempt to leave. I was almost at the door until one of Oak's aides just ninja jumps in front of me and blocks my escape.

"Wait, Leaf!" Blue calls to me. "Let's battle!"

"Oh no," I whimper. "I'd rather not."

"Why? Afraid I'll beat you?" Blue taunts.

Since I can't see his face, I don't know if he's smiling or not. However, I am not going to fall for his taunting. Nope, I am going to leave…

"Squirtle, use Tackle!"

Charcoal jumps out of my arms and waves his arm. Squirtle collides with his claws and squeaks. I squeak too and shoot a dirty look at Blue.

"What the hey, Blue?" I growl. "You pile of poop sticks!"

"Still using those childish insults, Leaf?" Blue asks, a really irritating smile plastered on his lips.

"Charcoal, use Scratch!" I yell, having nothing to counter his insult with.

Charcoal does exactly what I say, using his claws to dig into Squirtle's skin. He jumps away from it, and performs some sort of mocking gesture. Squirtle frowns, but its attempt just makes it looks even cuter. It quickly waddles towards Charcoal, trips, and rams into him roughly. My pyro salamander flies backwards, past me, and into a wall.

"Charcoal are you alright?!" I yelp, turning to the wall.

Charcoal peels of the wall and falls to his face. He grunts painfully and stands up. He steps forward to try to flex his claws but growls in pain as a result.

He was about to faint.

I enter a state of mini-panic and start rummaging through my bag.

"Squirtle, finish it with tackle!" Blue yells, pointing his finger out to do some sort of dramatic pose.

The little water tortoise waddles towards Charcoal again, it's face brimming with sudden confidence. I pull out the object I had pulled out my PC and toss it towards Charcoal. The pyro salamander catches it and sprays it on itself. Instantly, his wounds just close up and he is able to walk properly again. I smile and punch forwards issuing the final command.

"Charcoal, use scratch!"

Charcoal snorts determinedly and jumps over Squirtle. When the turtle turns around only to get clawed in the face. It staggers backwards and falls on its back. It tries to get up, only to fail because its shell prevents it from getting up. Then it fainted shortly after.

That Squirtle is the dorkiest thing I've ever lain eyes on.

_And it's adorable._

"What? Unbelievable!" Blue kneels down next to the KO'd Squirtle. "I chose the wrong Pokemon!"

Charcoal runs up to me with the biggest smile on his face. I make a fist and promptly fist bump my awesome pyro salamander-maybe-actually-a-lizard bro. Then I scoop him in my arms. He chuckles and places a paw (?) on my glasses in a sloppy attempt to adjust them.

"Leaf, why are you wearing glasses?" Blue asks, finally noticing my facial accessory. "Your eyesight is fine."

"Please, Blue." I scoff. "My eyesight is horrendously amazing. My glasses help me to restrain the awesome power."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going to train this…thing." He stomps past me and pushes the door open. "Leaf, Gramps, smell you later!"

I groan loudly. He always said that when he left to piss me and Red off. Well, more me than Red. Wait…

"Professor, where is Red?" I ask, noting the boy's absence.

"Red came by earlier and picked up a Pikachu," Oak says, looking around.

"Pikachu?" My interest is piqued. "There was a Pikachu here?"

"Oh yes." Oak starts to rummage through his desk. "There was also an Eevee, a Mewoth, a Psyduck, a Machop, a Cubone, and a Lapras."

"A…a Lapras?" I tilt my head. "Isn't Lapras a little…you know…OP?"

"Of course not!" Oak laughs hardily as he looks under a piece of equipment. "A Lapras is on equal terms with all of the other Pokemon."

I immediately imagine a GIANT LAPRAS using Body Slam on a poor unsuspecting Cubone.

"Uh…huh," I say, turning to the door. "Good…goodbye, Professor."

I walk back to my house and look at Auntie. She's sitting, blindly watching TV like always.

"Auntie," I call, tiptoeing towards her. "Auntie, I'm here to rest."

"Oh, yes." She says to me, looking rather distant. "Go ahead."

I place Charcoal down in the chair, place my bag on the table and run up to my room. I hug my pillow and bite my sheets. That battle with Blue actually surprised me. He actually tried to attack me. What a jerk!

"I hate you, Blue," I growl into my sheets. My rage continues to rise within me. "I hate you, Blue."

By the time my aunt and Charcoal came upstairs, I was yelling the phrase.

"Screaming about Blue, Honey?" Auntie asks, giving me an ice pop.

"Yes," I grunt, taking it. "He's a giant spectacular jerkwad."

"Well, he can be nice sometimes," Auntie says, sitting next to me. "I think he may have a crush on you."

"That's gross Auntie." I stick the ice pop in my mouth. "Reawwy grosf."

"To you it must be," Auntie stands up and hands me my bag. "Anyway, I wish you best of luck."

"Thanks Auntie," I say as I walk towards the stairs. "C'mon Char!"

Charcoal lets out an energetic "Char!" and follows me outside.

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Hello again. So this is my humble little Nuzlocke challenge. I really wanted to draw it but I only have a 3DS for drawings and that would be tedious beyond belief. So, as my page says, My Touhou fanfic will be on a hiatus because I really do not want to retype Chapter 4, but I'm gunna have too. *Sobs* This Chapter was gonna be much longer, but it seemed to drag on, so….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of this….Nuzlocke thing. Enjoy!**

I take my first steps outside my home town. It wasn't as glamorous as I'd expect it to be, but it was still just as exciting. I try to avoid as much tall grass as possible, due to the fact I sort of hate Pokemon battles. Once I reach Viridian I attempt to head towards the other exit. However, an old man is sprawled on the floor, grumbling about some things about girls or something.

"Please, Grandpa, get up!" The woman besides him pleads. "You are blocking the road!"

"No!" the old man yells. "I don't want to!"

"Grandpa!"

I try to scootch past him, but he grabs my ankle.

"You can't go through here!" He yells over my surprised shriek. "This is private property!"

"Grandpa! Release her!" The woman screams, grabbing onto her grandfather.

For a full 5 minutes, I am struggling against the grip of an old man. Then Charcoal decides that burning random assaulters is fun. The woman apologizes profusely and gives up 20 extra dollars and says something about buying Pokeballs at the Pokemart. I nod and walk towards it. I enter it slowly and look around. There were shelves lined with all the essentials a Pokemon trainer would need on their quest to be the best. I oogle at the sheer amount of supplies they have, browsing all the shelves despite my lack of proper funding.

"Hey! Are you from Pallet Town?"

I turn to the cashier, who had been examining me from his post.

"Uh, huh," I answer. "Just started my journey."

"You know Professor Oak, right?"

"Y-yes."

"His order came in," the cashier pulls out a parcel from under the desk. "Mind if you take it to him?"

I decide to weigh my options. If I say no, I'll be stuck trying to figure out a way to pass that crazy old man. If I say yes, maybe the old man'll move while I'm gone.

"Okay," I answer, taking the parcel. "I'll give to him."

"Thanks," The cashier smiles at me.

I exit the shop and head back to Pallet. Once I'm back in town, I burst into Oak's lab and hold the parcel out.

"Oh hey, Leaf," Oak greets me. "How's Charcoal coming along?"

"Fine," I answer as Charcoal lets out a yip. "Um, here's a parcel from the store in the next town."

"Huh?" Oak takes the parcel and begins to examine it. He tears the box open and smiles. "Ah! The custom Pokeballs I've ordered! Thank you for bringing them to me."

I was about to reply, but something hard and blunt hits me in the back of the head. I squeak and fall over, watching the object fall in front of me. It was a Squirtle.

Wait.

What.

"Yo!" Blue greets, picking up his very frightened Squirtle. "I see Kelde has gotten the best of you, eh Leaf?"

"Oh, ha ha." I sit up and look up at him. "I bet you are sooo proud of yourself, right?"He decides to ignore me. "Gramps, I almost forgot. What did you call me for?"

Oak chuckles. "Oh, that's right. I have a request for you two. I have my newest invention, the Pokedex. I need you two to fill it up. So here."

He gives us the Pokedex along with five Pokeballs.

"Why didn't you ask Red to fill it for you?" I ask. "He's long gone by now."

"Shut up, Leaf!" Blue slaps my arm. It stings. "Leave it to me Gramps!"

Oak makes a grunting noise as he has gone back to ignoring us.

"Leaf, you're useless and you suck," Blue tells me as he heads towards the door. "I'll get a Town Map from my sister, and I'll tell her not to give you one!"

With that he leaves. I growl and trail behind him. By the time I get to his house, he was already gone, and Daisy was just drinking tea. I really like Daisy compared to Blue. She was so kind and pretty. Plus, she made great food. Sometimes I wished that I was Blue so I could eat a meal she makes every night.

"Hello, Daisy," I greet. "Can I have a map, please?"

"Oh, hello Leaf." Daisy looks to me and smiles. "Of course."

She reaches into a cabinet and pulls out a map. She hands it to me and giggles.

"What?" I ask her, confused.

"My little brother just came here to get the same thing. He told me to not give you one."

"Blue is stupid," I say bluntly.

"Not stupid, just rash." Daisy corrects me.

I nod. "Okay. Later Daisy!"

"Good bye, Leaf. Good luck."

I leave Blue's house and head back to Route 1. I notice the ruffling in the tall grass, and realize I was forced to do something for Oak.

No. No. No.

I am not going to slave away for Oak.

No.

"Charcoal," I say, calling his attention to me. "I am not going to completely fill up Oak's Pokedex. Instead, I will only catch the first Pokemon in each area. So don't screw it up, please."

"Char!" Charcoal yips, smiling brightly

"Okay, so now we'll get you some friends!" I say, throwing a Pokeball in the air. "So, lets go search for them."

I look around the grassy landscape to try and find any Pokemon to capture. I search to no avail, but Charcoal lets out a loud "CHAR!" in glee. I turn around to see him approaching a lone Pidgey, who seemed to not want any part of him.

"Charcoal, we have to weaken it first!" I call to him. "So I need you to use scratch!"

Charcoal nods and jumps onto the poor Pidgey. However, he doesn't scratch her like I had asked, and instead just continues to sit on her. The Pidgey squawks helplessly as I tap the top of the ball on its forehead. It turns red and its silhouette shrinks into the ball. The ball titters back in forth a few times before completely stopping.

I think I caught my first Pokemon.

I giggle like an over-excited school girl and cradle the ball to my cheek. I throw it and out pops the Pidgey. It looks at me, then Charcoal, then lets out a pathetic chirp in fear.

"Hey there," I whisper, kneeling down. "Welcome to the team."

The Pidgey trembles nervously as I slowly place my hand on its head. After I rub it a few times, it looks up at me with a little more trust in its eyes.

"So, are you a boy?" I ask. The Pidgey reacts badly to this, lightly pecking my hand. "Ow! G-girl?"

The Pidgey nods and flaps its wings a bit shyly.

"Okay. So, how about Flock? Do you like that name?"

The Pidgey nods, and hops over to me. She places her head on my stomach and chirps while looking up at me. When Charcoal walks over to us in order to greet the new recruit, but she immediately hops behind me.

"Sorry, Charcoal," I say to the now pouting pyro salamander. "Flock's a little shy. Don't worry. She'll warm up to you soon. Come on. Start to train with her."

Charcoal nods and walks behind me to greet Flock. The little birdie backs up a little, unsure of Charcoal's intention. Charcoal growls happily and points to the Pokemon lurking in the grass. A Rattata jumps out and rushes towards Flock. Charcoal jumps in front of her and gets into a defensive position. Once the Rattata collides with Charcoals arms, he pushes him back. The pyro lizard then scratches it in the face. The Rattata wobbles and collapses on the ground. He turns to Flock and smiles. The bird does something and puts her head down.

That's…really cute.

I continue my stroll to Viridian again, but in stead of heading towards the old man, I head to the other exit I missed before. I wonder what's here? I heard that the Victory road was here but-

Wassat?

Ah.

AH!

A Rattata jumps out at me and tries to bite me. I step back and watch as it plops to the ground rather pathetically. Before I can even react verbally to it, it jumps up again and lashes at me. Charcoal jumps in its path and slaps it kind of rudely. It falls to the ground again, trying its best to stand up again. I tilt my head and rummage my bag for another Pokeball. Once I find one, I lob it at the tiny purple mouse. It twitches as it does the whole showy light show-esque capture process and proceeds to be caught quite easily. I let it out, and it peers at me.

"Um…hi?"

It examines me up and down, then turns its nose up.

Oh the cocky little-

"Hey! What's your deal?" I ask it as I stomp in front of it. "You're acting like a jerk!"

The mouse looks at me again and suddenly looks extremely nervous at my presence. It backs up and starts to sniff around. It jumps behind me as another Rattata jumps at me.

"FWOLY MOTHER!" I yell, bracing myself for the impact.

What I didn't know was that even though Flock was timid, she actually enjoyed fighting. That, or she wanted to protect me. She rams into the purple mouse and throws sand in its eyes. The wild Rattata squeaks and wobbles around before sinking to the ground. Flock the pecked it three times before hopping back to me. I was thoroughly amazed, to say the least.

"That was awesome, Flock!" I cheer, picking her up and spinning around. Then I turn to the newly caught Rattata. "You! You're a coward, jumping out of the way like that!"

The little snot smiles and walks in front of me. Then it sniffs around for a while before motioning me to leave the area. I follow it and turn back to see several wild Pokemon commencing in a fight behind me. I then realized I would've been caught in the same fight if I hadn't moved. I turned to my stubborn but careful new ally and smirk.

"So you could smell a fight, huh?" I pick it up, much to its surprise and cradle it in my arms. "You're the best thing ever."

It smiles smugly and makes a chittering sound.

"Oh, yes, you need a name." I hold it up and spin it around. "You're a boy, right? So your name could be….um….J…Joey."

Joey seems to cringe slightly at the name. I snicker.

"Okay Joey, your gonna be the best at keeping us from fights," I say, cradling it again. "Okay?"

Joey nods reluctantly and jumps out of my hold. He lands next to Charcoal and begins to do something akin to striking up a conversation.

That's adorable.

When I came back, the old man had gotten back up on his feet and was sipping from a coffee cup. When I approach him he smiles widely.

"Well, I've gotten my coffee and now I feel a lot better." He peers at me and notices my team trailing behind me. "How about I teach you how to catch Pokemon?"

"What? Why?"

"You obviously don't know how to catch any," the man says to me. "So let me show you."

"No."

"Let me…show you how to catch Pokemon."

"No. I don't need your-"

"LET ME SHOW YOU!" The man yells, reaching for me.

I let out a loud shriek and raise my right fist to deliver a devastating blow to the old man's cheek. His grand daughter lets out a concerned squeal as she begins to yell at me. I jump on her and tape her mouth shut and her hands together.

"I'm sorry," I apologize, walking towards the forest. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, bye!"

I sprint towards the forest in hopes of getting away. Unknowingly I sprint straight into the forest and stepped on something. When I realized what I stepped on was a pile of honey and that various Pokemon were being attracted to my deliciously smelling foot, I panicked and rejoiced at the same time. On one hand, I could now catch a Pokemon on my choosing. On the other hand, there was a swarm following me. I screech and toss a Pokeball in hopes of catching a Pikachu or something. When it bounced back to me, I quickly made my escape to the Pokemon Center. Once I cleaned my foot up, I examined the Pokeball and let out the Pokemon inside. It was green and small and looked like a caterpillar.

I had caught a Caterpie.

"Oh, hey there little guy," I say, examining its near broken composure. "Um…welcome to the-"

At that moment it had decided to release a wad of silk onto my face.

"ASDFGH?!"

You know, Caterpie silk isn't so bad. It's soft, smooth…sticky….

.…

Eeeeeeee….

I slowly peel the silk off of my face and whimper. The Caterpie tilts its head and nods apologetically at me.

"Your name is StringShot now," I growl. It whimpers sadly and shakes its head. "No. StringShot. That's your name."

StringShot's face falls and begins to spit silk everywhere. Soon, the whole floor around me was covered in the sticky silky substance.

"Excuse me, Miss," The Nurse walks up to me, her expression of kindness hiding abundant ferocity. "Please, if you are going to cause trouble, please leave."

After I was "kindly escorted" out of the PokeCenter, I decided to go train the newest recruits.

"Okay, StringShot, Joey, go nuts! Charcoal, Flock, back them up!"

The four of then begin to wreak havoc on the wild Pokemon that decided to attack. While Charcoal and Flock were bold in their attacks, StringShot and Joey held back. Joey carefully strafes around enemies and uses hit and run tactics. StringShot tackles and uses his string shot attack to slow them down from hitting him.

"Okay, Charcoal back off!" I command.

He jumps back and waits until one of his teammates was in danger. I smiled as the four of them coordinate to defeat the various targets. I know that sounds cruel, but it was a necessity. Besides, I already commanded them not to attack the docile or frightened ones. They definitely wouldn't be a problem.

Or, at least that's what I thought.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
